Zeke's Return I'llRunOutThisWorldDarknessWithinMy
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: This is the Second bonus Chapter to the Origanl I'll run out this world darkness within my soul. hope you enjoy


I'll Run Out This World darkness within my soul

Shaman

King2

Zeke's return!

Action/adventure/humor

Script

Brian Scheid

Creator of shaman king

Heroyuki takei

Zeke's return

Yoh asakura slowly turned on the TV and sat down

"Today on Hitler we will be speaking with Jim carry" said Hitler on TV.

"Next" said Yoh changing channels.

"It's Satan and the school girl" sang the TV.

"Next" said Yoh.

"Today on the Zatch and kiyo show" said the TV.

The next day…

Sakura woke up and saw Yoh in a corner sitting down rocking back and forth sucking his thumb while holding a teddy bear.

"I was up all night and nothing good was on… nothing" said Yoh.

"Umm… everything's gonna be okay" said Sakura

"Yoh you got some mail" said his dad.

Yoh went down stairs to get his mail

Dear Mr. asakura.

You've been invited to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

P.S. this letter is a fake the real letter is at the bottom of the page. XP

Dear Mr. asakura

You've been invited to come to a party at the giant mansion at the giant hill next to the giant city on giant mountain dr.

Sincerely,

Boost Mobile.

"Oh this has to be a prank" said Yoh.

Yoh grabbed his 44 magma the most powerful handgun in the world.

"I'll show them never to prank an asakura to a party" said Yoh.

"But its probably not a prank plus its at a mansion" said his dad.

"you're right… what the hell was I thinking" said Yoh shooting his foot by accident.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled you!

"It doesn't hurt though" said Yoh.

At the mansion…

"Okay guys I know this is a prank so just give it up" said Yoh.

"Well it took you a long time" said Zeke coming out of the shadows.

Some things started to bug Yoh at this moment.

"Why was Zeke here, why a mansion, and why, why was Zeke playing the electric piano" thought Yoh.

"Don't mind the piano" said Zeke.

"Okay so do we fight now" asked Yoh.

"Yes" said Zeke.

Zeke charged at Yoh and Yoh lost his left arm in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell" said Yoh.

"Yoh last time we met I was just as strong as you are now but now since you have that blade you can't even defeat me" said Zeke.

"What do you mean" asked Yoh.

"Yoh how soon we forget remember without that blade you loose control you let out your inner demon and most of all you will kill even the people closest to you" said Zeke.

"He's right I did forget but I can't let him try to get the blade away from me" thought Yoh.

"Yoh remember you've already lost your left arm what happens with the right arm" said Zeke.

Zeke charged at Yoh but Yoh tried to dodge when.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Yoh as he lost his right leg.

"Dammit" yelled Yoh!

"This isn't turning out so good and we just started this fight" said Yoh.

"Yoh I know that you love Anna and just because she's dead doesn't mean you won't be joining her soon it means you'll be joining her even sooner when I kill you" said Zeke.

"Not good, not good" said Yoh as he scratched something on the floor.

"First array of yellow" yelled Yoh putting his right hand on the circle!

Even though he created a shield Yoh still got hit with the force of the wind.

"ARGH" said Yoh.

"Pity Yoh I thought you would be able to give me a challenge again" said Zeke.

"I only have one option to win this fight" said Yoh under his breath.

Yoh unsheathed his sword and threw it across the room.

"Looks like you've realized your only chance of survival" said Zeke.

"Not so fast" said Yoh.

"First I've learned a few things when I go demon" said Yoh.

"What would that be" said Zeke.

"first example when I go demo I can regain what I've lost" said Yoh slowly regrouping his lost body parts.

"Second is that Regrouping my body takes all my demons powers away" said Yoh.

"So he's learned about his demons special powers" thought Zeke.

"Finally I can use my demons powers at will now" said Yoh.

"What" said Zeke.

Yoh grew back his dragon wings and something new happened instead this time they were angel wings.

"What" said Yoh and Zeke at the same time?

Yoh looked above him to see the angel that gave him the blade that

sealed the curse

"I am here to help Master Yoh" said the angel.

"Heheh" said Yoh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Zeke.

"Whats so funny" asked Yoh.

"You think that just because you got some pathetic angel wings you can defeat me" said Zeke.

Back to Reality…

"…And why, why was Zeke playing the electric Piano in a to-to" all these things rushed through Yoh's head.

"Yoh in 13 days I will be at this mansion and I expect you to give a good fight because if not it won't be any fun killing your little sister" said Zeke's hologram.

"Zeke why are you doing this I beet you once before and you know I can beet you again" asked Yoh?

"Because dear brother I want to see how much you've grown its been 3 months since Anna died (see **_I'll Run Out This World Darkness Within My Soul_** ch.17)"

"Hao Anna may be dead but she's still with me in spirit and that's good enough for me to defeat you" said Yoh.

When I wrote that I was thinking that makes no sense at all –.-?

"Hah that's a really clichéd line but remember 13 days or no sister" said Zeke.

"I'll be here" said Yoh.

"Oh I know you will" said Zeke.

2 days later…

Yoh did everything he could to learn new skills so he could have a chance at defeating Zeke he studied Alchemy, swords, ninja style, and hand to hand combat.

Yoh thought he could defeat Zeke when he learned all of these he spent many days after researching Alchemy but he could never do it (just like me).

Its been 13 days now and its time to have a fight.

"Zeke I'm here now we had an agreement I win I get my little sister back you win… you get my soul" said Yoh.

"Yoh it's been a while since we met in person and gladly I'm actually happy to see you for once" said Zeke.

"Zeke its time for a battle" yelled Yoh!

"As you wish" said Zeke.

Yoh was gone in a flash as long with Zeke.

The only parts you could see of them fighting were flashes of light when their blade collided.

Both Yoh and Zeke stopped moving when they grabbed each other hands.

"Zeke face it you can't be me" said Yoh.

"Oh contraire" said Zeke bending his arm the opposite way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Yoh in pain as him arm was bent the wrong way.

"Yoh you're still as week as you were back at our last fight" said Zeke.

Yoh quickly relocated his arm back to normal quickly grabbed his blade and was able to shield himself as Zeke tried to stab him with his blade.

"Well, well Yoh looks like you've been practicing a bit last time you barely blocked me" said Zeke.

"Oh how I wish I could see your Demon side again" said Zeke grabbing Yoh's blade that sealed his demon powers.

Yoh quickly pushed himself back away from Zeke.

"Why do you run Yoh is it because you know what will happen when you loose that blade" said Zeke.

"Yah I know I'll loose control and go demon, that's something I can never let happen again" said Yoh.

Flashback…

"_**HAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh what's wrong why are you acting like this" asked Jing.**_

"_**Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself" said Yoh.**_

"_**My name is Doragon I am the demon that lurks within Yoh" said Doragon.**_

"_**Yoh this is a joke right" asked Mimorie?**_

"_**Doragon charged At Yoh's friends ready to kill them"**_

end flashback…

"Zeke I will never let it happen again" said Yoh.

"We'll see about that now lets get back to the fight" said Zeke.

**(BRIDGE)**

**If you like us, calling all riders**

**Pull up beside us, no place to hide us**

**We're freedom fighters, let's unite us**

**Switch on your nitros, and. let's. go.**

Yoh charged at Zeke unsheathing his blade to use both to have an advantage.

"Yoh no matter how hard you try you'll loose and I get your soul" said Zeke.

**Destination, for navigation, man up your stations**

**Feel the sensation**

**Surround invasion, with communication**

**Move quick, we might avoid contamination**

"Yoh its time to die" yelled Zeke.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE" yelled Yoh!

Both blades collided and caused both to get shot back.

**(CHORUS)**

**Down, here comes the sound,**

**everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon**

**Now, let's make it loud,**

**and let me show them all how you move to this Phenomenon**

**Whoa, open your soul, baby, lose control, inside of this Phenomenon**

**Just let yourself go, and let everyone know,**

**you moved to this Phenomenon**

"Huff huff huff" said Yoh.

"Heheheh tired already, well its time you die" said Zeke.

"No I can't let this happen I won't die here I need to save my little sister" thought Yoh.

"DIE!" yelled Zeke.

"NO NOT HERE NOT NOW" yelled Yoh tossing his sword aside.

"Wha" said Zeke.

**Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us,**

**they want to bite us, inject the virus**

**Raise up your lighters, praise to the Righteous, need You to guide us**

**Get prepared to go**

**(BRIDGE)**

"I SHALL NOT LOOSE" yelled Yoh letting loose his inner demon.

"What going on, this didn't happen last time he transformed" said Zeke.

"Zeke hand over my sister now" said Yoh surrounded by flames that looked like they were not touching him because of a barrier.

"Yoh what happened to you" said Zeke.

**(CHORUS)**

**Can't take it anymore, shaken till we move the floor**

**What are we waiting for? Lets go!**

**Tired of being ordinary, don't care if theres people staring**

**I know you said you'd carry me ... on**

**I'm not invisible like you, next time things get a little messed up**

**I'll shine, but I'll never be see-through**

**I'm fine just trying to wake the rest up**

"Zeke when you mess with my family you pay the price and you aren't my brother you're just a demon who kills for fun" said Yoh.

"Now give me back my sister" said Yoh.

"No its just getting started our battle" said Zeke.

"Zeke this battle is over it has been ever since you took my sister" said Yoh.

"NOW DIIIIEEEE" yelled Yoh.

There's a blinding light that engulfed the entire building.

**CHORUS**

**You moved this Phenomenon**

**You moved this Phenomenon**

"AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Zeke being engulfed by the Light.

"Its over" said Yoh as the light disappeared and the smoke went away.

Yoh saw Zeke's body but it wasn't him he was fighting all this time apparently it was a machine.

A hologram of Zeke appeared above the robot and started talking.

"Yoh you've won this time but next time won't be so easy so don't expect an easy match next time we meet. Your sister is in the chamber behind the door but no one can open it not even myself, good luck" said the hologram disappearing.

Yoh ran to the door and noticed it was made of metal a certain type of metal.

"If I'm right" said Yoh.

He quickly drew a transmutation circle and did alchemy to open the door.

"That wasn't so bad" said Yoh.

"Brother" said Sakura.

"Sakura you're okay" said Yoh.

"Brother I was afraid you would never come" said Sakura.

"Come on you're old enough to now me as a person who would help anyone in need" said Yoh.

Sakura just gave a big smile and that was that.

_**THE END**_

**Special thanks to.**

**YohandAnna4ever**

**Kagome 1316**

**Yoshiru**

**Gothchibiangel666**

**Kkkkkitty**

**Pendulumxswing**

**Sailor otaku**

**Dark Midsky**

**Luciado**

**Secretrace**

**Thanks for being there and reviewing my story **

**I'll run out this world Darkness within my soul**

**This is a special chapter to the story you can't find in there.**

**Creator**

**Assassin X Blade**

**Creator of shaman king**

**Heroyuki Takei.**

**No shamans, ghosts, or humans were harmed in the making of this chapter only robots and a few ants.**

**See ya later.**

**Side note for Luciado: I found out what that phrase meant and it was hurtful here's what it meant…**

**_Kutabachi_:**** Drop dead, you bastard!; fuck you!**

**_Mayo:_**** Hesitation; bewilderment; doubt; indecision; infatuation; Buddhism maya;**

**That hurt my so called friend Luciado told me ****_Kutabachi_ _mayo._**

**_Luciado is not my friend anymore or is she more at 11:00._**


End file.
